


prologue

by astrokitty2



Series: Acceptance [1]
Category: Original Work, STARFALL - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokitty2/pseuds/astrokitty2
Summary: 起きる。 あなたが変える時が来ました。Get up. It’s time for you to change.





	prologue

[acceptance.](https://youtu.be/1P8M7XTYLkM)


End file.
